Tim The Lizard
Click here to see the location this takes place in. Created By:SpringThing14 Appearance Tim is a plain green color,with scales and a peach-colored stomach,plus two orange eyes.He wears a Wild West Cowboy hat,with a brown stripe on the bottom of the part sticking up.His mouth sticks out to be 3/4 of a foot(9 inches),and two nostrils.He also wears a red bandana with white stars speckled on it around his neck.Since he's a sheriff lizard,he wears a Golden Star on the top left side of him,but is scorched to the side and down a bit,but still in that position.He is the main mascot and leader of the band at Tim's Tacos. Voice Tim's voice sounds like a cowboy,but slightly deeper.He is voiced by Jack Rusben. Behavior Tim usually sings old western songs with his band.They also may sing other songs.He usually starts of songs with a "How's the Food" or "Are you all ready?" and much more.During his breaks,he and the others move around to interact with children and their parents.He will ask the customers questions,such as "Want to take a picture?"Or "Enjoying the food?"and maybe "How's the show so far?".Some kids actully get up and follow him around,since Tim loved by the children at the location".If he sees them following him,he might say "You can walk with me,just don't get in the way of anybody!"and gives them a smile and wave.He Is the lead singer in the band. Night Behavior Tim's first appearance is usually around 4 or 5 AM on Night 2.He goes through the front hallway to get into your office.He moves from the stage to the dining area,sometimes in Ranter The Rooster's room,the Main hall,the hallway in front of you,than into your office.If you see him at the very end of the hallway in front of you(meaning he's only a standing a few feet away),you must turn your flashlight or office light off.If he catches you,his jumpscare will be similar to Toy Bonnie's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2,except from your desk.He will do a leap from the office desk,and catches you.He doesn't kill you,but knocks you out.The game over screen will be you lying in an ambulance,around 7:30 AM,since the cleaning group that comes in at 7 AM would have found you lying there. Quotes * Are you ready? * How's the food?Is it good? * Don't be mean about it! * You can follow me, but don't disturb the customers! * Howdie! * Ready Jack? * Ready Bill? * Ready Kate? * Thank You All! * Woah!Sorry! * Thank's for coming! * That is unbelievable. * I SAID DON'T DISTURB THE CUSTOMERS * I LUV TACOZ Cameras He Appears On * Stage * Dining Area * Ranter's Room * Main Hallway * Kitchen He also appears in the Front Hallway and Office,but they don't have cameras. Role In the Band He is the lead singer and guides most songs.He is also the main Mascot. Relationships Of course,he's an animatronic,so this is all made up to go along with him. * Kate:He is good friends with her.She helps him with many things on stage. * Bill:A big help to Tim.He usually tells stories of how bill helped him stop robberies by bursting down doors. * Jack:Tim is good friends with Jack.He usually helps Tim out with songs and jobs. * Ranter:Tim doesn't see him that much,but makes sure kids go see and play with him.He is snore one of Tim's good Friends. * Cameran:He is friends with him-and asks how he's doing serving the food. Trivia * Tim is the Only animatronic who sounds like a Cow Boy * Tim appears the least on cameras,since he only appears on 4 of them. * I made up Tim while Five Nights at Frisky's 2 was in production. Gallery For any pictures/art you would like to share. More Characters If they're in red,it means Coming Soon. Bill The Bull Jack The Jackolope Kate The Coyote Ranter The Rooster Cameran The Cactus Category:Characters Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:SpringThing's Pages Category:Males